galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sevet
Sevet is a gas giant moon orbiting the planet Ferig in the Golap system. It is home to the Zortak. Geography Sevet is tidally locked to the gas giant Ferig. The moons as well as the gas giant itself causes tides on the planet's surface. Like any gas giant, Sevet is eclipsed by Ferig during the latter half of its revolution. It mostly consists of many forests and rivers, and polar winds deposit near constant rainfall on the planet's coasts. Sevet has one single large continent surrounding the planet's northern pole. The planet has a few sparsely scattered tropical islands, but the mainland is rugged and mountainous with lots of rivers and precipitation. The forests of Sevet tend to be blue and coniferous. The regions in the higher altitudes have near constant snowfall. Because most of the continent is high in altitude (at least 255 meters), most of the planet's flora on the mainland appears blue. Ecosystem Sevet is home to a variety of life forms. Flora *Frass - A blue/green grass-like plant that grows up to 10 meters. *Sapphire Fern - A large fern that grows in the inside of the mountainous coastlines. *Bluemoss Tree - A very large tree, up to 90 meters tall. It has blue moss that grows on it from within to collect sunlight which covers the tree, hence the name. *Bluemoss - A type of moss which grows where ever it can. It covers most of the dirt & mud in forests. *Red spike - This plant is bio-luminescent and grows in caves. It looks like a spike skewering through caves and usually goes from bottom to top. *Splode - Splodes are highly sensitive plants with a poisonous ink inside that sprays out when nudged. They are common in dark places. *Krisk - A Krisk is a plant which 'webs' itself over other plants and caves. Growing in every direction and really strong. *Sroe - A Sroe is an underground plant which only grows down into the planet. It can withstand major heat and often obstructs underground structures. *Tissa - Tissa's are small trees that grow up to 5 meters with really long branches with lots of black colored leaves. *Wove - This plant makes a stem which grows from the ground, then loops around back into the round to gain nutrients from the soil & sun at the same time. It is a common tripping hazard. *Dilili - This plant strangles other plants and slow animals & grows around them, eventually killing them from lack of air when it completely covers them. *Dupap - The Dupap is a carnivorous plant which quickly reacts when touched to target the creature and it's branches stick into them and grow, absorbing the nutrients from the creature. *Resso - A Resso is a middle-sized tree which grows at an extremely low rate, about 5mm per year. It has tough bark & hairs along leaves that make it taste horrible for herbivores. It can go for a while with little amounts of nutrients & supplies. Fauna *Zortak - A race of spider-like people that inhabit the Mountain Forest. *Skyfish - A fish-like creature that leaps out of the water and inflates helium sacks on its body to float into the air, allowing it to catch insects. *Windfisher - A giant predatory bird that stalks the mountaintops. It feeds on Skyfish and even Zortak when it gets the chance. *Cloudhunter - A giant omnivorous floating whale-like creature with large tusks. It is propelled through the sky by ejecting methan from sacs on its flippers. While it mostly feeds on tree canopies and Skyfish, it can hold its own against a Windfisher. *Giant Leeder - These creatures are very large herbivores, standing at 150 meters tall. They literally shove their mouths over a tree and digest it to get further. They have four gigantic legs on each corner of a square body, which in the middle has a giant mouth. They have eyes nearly all over their body to look for water it can drink through suckers on it's feet. *Small Leeder - A smaller version of the Giant, it is basically the same, but only 50 meters tall at full height. Adults are often mistaken for baby Giant Leeders. Leeders are reptiles. *Dever - A Dever is a small burrowing insect, about 3 inches big. They use small Claws to dig their way through the dirt and can also dig through metal and other hard substances thanks to their rotating jaws and strong teeth, which make a cutting motion. *Kodop - A Kodop is one of the few mammal creatures on Sevet. It is a small rodent that keeps to the shadows of caves, often hunted by Guws. *Guw - A Guw is a medium sized reptile which feeds on Kodops. They hang around caves and are half-blind for not needing so much light. They have an incredible sense of smell for hunting them. *Fetta - A Fetta is a small tri-pedal reptile that scurries and flings itself within the canopy of the trees. *Hetta - A Hetta is very similar to a Fetta, but can use flaps of skin to glide greater distances. *Etcher - An Etcher is a large beetle creature that grows up to 3 meters long. *Senn - A Senn is a small reptile that makes burrows underground to escape from it's predators. *Laks - Laks are small fish that live in streams around Sevet. *Joal - A Joal is an insect that feeds on the Laks. They grow up to 2 feet big. *Yult - A Yult is a creature that lives off blue moss and stores it's excrement on it's back which dries into a hardened shell. Category:Moons Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1